The Safe House
by Sheyni
Summary: The parents of Fiona are killed. Fiona escapes and goes to a friend...


PANG! PANG! Fiona scared up. She is wondering what she heard. Then she hears her parents yelling. Now she is sure. Her parents are being shot. The yelling stops. She is afraid. First she wants to go downstairs to see what happened. But she realises she can't do that, because the murderer is still in their house. She is going to escape, she wants to open the window, but it is difficult, because the window is very old. She hears footsteps on the staircase. The murder is searching for her. She jumps out of her window. Her knees are hurting. PANG! PANG! She hears shots and runs away. When she looks back, she sees that there is a guy hanging out of her window. She runs to a small wall. 'I have to run to the barn, there is a gun from my dad' thinks Fiona. 'Okay, Three, Two, One'. She runs as hard as she can to the barn. PANG! PANG! The guy is shooting again. She arrives at the barn, and goes inside. She locks the barn door. 'Where did my dad hide that stupid thing!'. She searches in every closet. 'Yes, I found it!'. Her father explained how the gun worked. 'How do I leave, I can't go through the barn door, he is probably waiting for me outside.' thinks Fiona. She walks to a window, and breaks it. 'Why is this so small!' thinks Fiona when she goes through the window. Now she is behind the barn. The guy probably walked downstairs to the garden. 'What do I have to do? I can't go back; I have to go out of the garden'. She can only leave the garden by going back to the house. So, she walks in silent back to the barn door. She looks around the corner, and sees the man standing there. 'I can go around him and shot him in the back, that's the only way to escape.' thinks Fiona. PANG! PANG! PANG! They shoot at each other. And Fiona runs to the front of the house. 'Pff, he didn't shoot me.' She waits around the corner. She doesn't know if she shot him. 'I can't go back; I have to escape'. Lately she passed her driving exam, so she can drive the car. 'I have the car keys in my pockets, so I can drive to my friend.' thinks Fiona. In the car, she realises her phone is still in her room, so she can't call the police.

Fiona rings the doorbell. Sam opens the door. 'Why do you look so scared, Fiona?' says Sam. 'M..my parents are dead.' Fiona cries. Sam sees the gun of Fiona. She scared up. 'What, why, how?' answers Sam. 'Come inside, quick.' says Sam with a scary voice. Fiona walks inside, to the couch. Sam grabs the gun, and put it on the table. 'Okay, just start from the beginning, what happened?' Sam asks. Fiona tells every detail to Sam with tears in her eyes. Sam gets tears too. 'I am scared, I don't know if I shot that guy, maybe he is still alive, maybe he is heading to us, now.' Sam grabs her phone, and dials 911. 'Shit, I have no connection, I can't call the police.' says Sam. 'Shit, my phone is still in my room.' answers Fiona. 'We can't stay here. I maybe know a place where we can go.' says Sam. 'Really, where?' answers Fiona. 'My aunt and uncle have a house in the forest, it's safe there.' 'Okay let's go than' says Sam. Fiona walks to the window, she sees nobody. 'We can better take my car, that guy knows how your car looks like.' says Sam. Fiona nods, and they walk towards the garage. They are getting in the car. The garage door opens slowly. They see a car standing in front of the house with its lights on. 'Maybe that's the guy!' screams Fiona. They are quiet. After twenty seconds the car drives away. 'I don't think it was him, his hair colour was different.' says Fiona. Sam starts the car, and drives away. Fiona falls asleep.

'Wake up, we are there.' says Sam. 'Did I sleep the whole time?'. 'Yes you did'. 'Did you saw anything suspicious?' asks Fiona. 'Well, I first thought a car was following us, but the car changed his direction.' answers Sam. 'Okay that's good'. They are getting out of the car. Sam already called their aunt and uncle, so they are waiting for them. Fiona meets the aunt and uncle. They let her in the house, and give something to drink. The uncle shows the room where Fiona can stay tonight. She is very tired, and goes to her bedroom.

'Wake up, Fiona. It's already 11 am.' Fiona wakes up, and takes a shower. The uncle and aunt made breakfast for her. When the uncle finished his breakfast, he walks outside to check the post box. He runs inside, with a scary face. 'It's for you, Fiona'. Fiona sees the letter, with big letters: FIONA. Fiona is scared. She opens the letter slowly. She reads the letter: 'COME TO GLENWOOD AVE, 22 PM TONIGHT. IF YOU DON'T COME, YOU AND SAM WILL BE DEAD.

Fiona is scared. She doesn't want to call the police, otherwise she brings the life of Sam in danger too. Sam thinks it's the best option to call the police, but Fiona doesn't listen to her.

That evening Sam brings Fiona to the appointment. Fiona leaves the car three streets earlier. Sam wishes her luck, and drives away. Fiona is shaking. She walks to Glenwood Ave. She sees nobody. But suddenly, she sees someone. She recognises him, it's the man who killed her parents. He walks towards her. 'Tell my where your parents hide their money!' screams that guy. 'What money?' asks Fiona. 'I am not stupid, your parents hide money in your house, I search everywhere, but couldn't find it.'. 'I really don't know what you are talking about.' says Fiona with a soft voice. The guy aims his gun at Fiona. PANG! PANG! Fiona scares up, she can't move. She sees blood everywhere, but it's not her blood. It's from that guy! She is confused. The guy is falling on the ground. When she turns around, she sees policemen. One policeman walks towards her: 'You are safe, come with me'. She walks to the police car. Sam is standing there. 'What are you doing here, Sam?'. Sam answers: 'I called the police, it was too risky for you'. Sam enters the police car, to go to the police station. She sees the man, who killed her parents, lying on the ground. Some policemen are standing around him. While the police car is driving away, she starts to cry.


End file.
